Jealous
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Usopp's jealous. Sanji's jealous. Cigarettes burn up and knives get thrown. But its all in love! Right? SanUso.


I am back ppl. I am BACK. I'm putting that other story on hold for personal reasons…BUT ANYWAY! Hope you like this one. Meh…meh…Meh!

**Jealous**

"Oh my god. You're jealous" Usopp choked on the chocolate cupcake he was in the middle of making disappear. The dark haired teen coughed while glaring at his blonde companion. "I am NOT, I repeat, NOT, jealous"

Switching the cigarette to the other side of his mouth Sanji winked. "No need to be in denial. Don't worry; all my love is for you"

"That was corny"

"Anything to get laid"

"Die."

After tinkering with his tools for a while Usopp slammed his screwdriver on the kitchentable and bellowed over Sanji's snickers. "I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

"No need to shout! We got other people on this ship andI'm trying to fix lunch over here"

"It's your own fault damn it. All I did was ask you if you'd make mesome brownies!"

Sanji snorted in obvious disbelief.

The artist ignored that. "But you wanted to be with Nami-san. I didn't _say_ anything!"

"Only stomped into the kitchen in obvious fury"

Usopp clenched his teeth and ignored that too.

"I'm not upset, or mad or _anything_"

"Only undeniably jealous"

"Sanji…"

The cook turned his back to Usopp and continued chopping carrots and lettuce. "Fine, fine. You're not jealous. I'm sorry"

Usopp glared at his back a moment and, while cursing his love for blondes, returned to his 'work'.

"You're envious"

The boy at the table whirled back around and shot back "That's practically the same thing!"

"Exactly!"

Usopp spied Sanji's last pack of cigarettes on the counter next to the other vegetables and got a wicked idea.

"Blaze Star!"

Sanji turned around slowly and saw that Usopp was gone

"Ha!" he yelled to the swinging kitchen door. "You missed!"

Sanji went back to his task but froze when a rather huge smoke cloud passed over him. He turned blue eyes to his pack of quickly burning cigarettes and was too shocked to breathe or think straight.

The pack was about finished now. Sanji counted to ten.

"You son of a bitch! Get your ass back here!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **(Days later)

"You are so jealous"

"I am not"

"I'm not the only liar in this room now…"

Sanji transferred all his rage and frustration into the vegetables he was cutting up. Horribly mutilating them as his movements proved awkward and shaky in his frustration.

"I'm not jealous"

"Tsk, tsk. Denial, denial"

"I **_(chop) _**Am **_(Vicious stab) _**NOT **_(Shaky cut)_** jealous **_(Clean, whistling downward slice)"_**

The artist took delight in the terribly minced plants. Sanji was weakening

"Liars never prosper"

Sanji scoffed. "Like it ever stopped you"

Usopp was too happy to take the bait.

"God. It's amazing. You're jealous of Chopper. I was only telling him some stories, then you come and glare at him. you scared him half to death. You're jealous. Of a reindeer"

The blonde turned to Usopp, the knife pointed directly at his long nose, smoke curling up around his face.

"I am NOT jealous of some little reindeer thing that can cure cancer and shit"

The dark haired boy had turned back to his experiments while Sanji had raved. "Whatever"

Blue eyes swirling with confined rage, the blonde went back to mutilating dinner.

"You're not jealous. You're envious!"

Quicker than Usopp had ever seen him, Sanji hurled the knife in his direction and the resulting **_THWOK_** as the blade sunk into the wood of the wall behind him, thudded in his ears.

Usopp didn't break a sweat. After months of having knifes and all kinds of other bullshit thrown at him from Sanji, Usopp learned to live with it. He'd be lying if he said it didn't scare the shit out of him, but he just learned to not let it show. Inside his mind was screaming _HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT BASTARD ALMOST KILLED ME! AGAIN!_ And his heart was beating erratically, but he quickly calmed as much as he could.

"That's the same thing!" Sanji snarled.

Usopp stuck out his tongue. "Exactly!"

**End**

Well here you go. I just couldn't help it. Usopp's jealous of Nami-san. And Sanji's jealous of Chopper. Ha ha. XD

If it seems a bit OOC then...then wat? Not alot of shitI can do. XD

Ok. Hope u liked. Hope u review. And Jesus Christ. If your gonna flame me or say stupid shit like

_How do u gather that they're gay?_

OR

_I hate SanUso. I can't see them together EVER_

Then go break your legs, fall in a ditch and die. Jesus Christ I hate those kinda ppl. It's a FANFIC ppl. I think I'm allowed to do watever the hell I want. As for those who DON'T care… **_HUGZ _**Go SanUso!

Laterz Dudette


End file.
